


A different escape route?

by 123Fanfics



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Fanfics/pseuds/123Fanfics
Summary: Phillip Carlyle has relied on whiskey as an escape route from the reality of his life for as long as he can remember. But when he ventures to a new bar and is served by a woman that even his sober eyes can see is the definition of perfect, he realises there may be another route to happiness that doesn't contain a drop of alcohol.





	A different escape route?

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another one-shot of an AU meeting for our favourite couple. And I am now on tumblr! I have no idea how to use it, but if anyone has any tips, prompts for stories or just wants to say hello, feel free to send me a message!:  
> 123Fanfics  
> Please review and leave a kudos, I love hearing from you guys!

Anne runs into the pub with a huff. She hates being rushed, especially when it was for work, but she needed to talk to her professor after her evening class and tonight was the only night she could do it. She quickly goes into the back and dumps her bag before heading back out behind the bar.

“Thanks for covering me” she tells her brother who offered to cover her shift.

“No worries, first one’s on you yeah?” W.D winks as he makes his way around to the ‘right’ side of the bar and sits down on one of the stools.

“You got it” Anne grins as she pours him a pint and settles it down in front of him.

Barnum’s Tavern is a small yet cosy pub tucked away on the corner of the streets on New York. It has small booths along the walls of the building for parties who wanted more privacy, a few circular tables in the middle and of course stools at the bar itself. It’s large mahogany wooden beams give the place a rustic feel, and Anne always feels a sense of warmth when she enters. She knows the majority of the people that reside in the pub: You’ve got Charles and Constantine who try every time to out drink each other; and every time Charles loses, twins Chang and Eng who blur into one person after a few drinks, and of course Lettie; Anne’s best friend and agony aunt. Other people come and go, but Anne always remembers a face; which is why she is adamant she has never seen the blue eyed dream of a man at the other end of the bar.

“Who’s that?” She whispers to Lettie, slightly nodding in his direction.

“No idea, but he’s beautiful” Lettie almost squeals.

“And he’s already had quite a bit to drink. Keep an eye on him yeah? I don’t want any drunken fights” W.D warns his sister, who brushes his comment off and goes to serve a customer.

After downing his fourth whiskey, Phillip Carlyle lifts his drooping eyes to order another, but his breath catches in his throat when he realises the bartender has changed from an intimidating six foot plus man to a tall yet petite goddess. Her curly hair is tied in a little bun with most of it escaping and framing her perfect face. Her smile is contagious as she jokes with the locals; one of them being the man who served him previously. She rolls her eyes at the man and moves on to serve another customer, before turning her attention to him.

“Let me guess… Ya boss pissed you off?” She asks, her hand on her hip and a glint of light shining in her eyes which Phillip can’t help but chuckle at.

“I’m my own boss, but I do manage to piss myself off a lot”

“OK… Family?” She asks again, and when Phillip’s eyebrows twitch slightly, she knows she’s got it right.

“Ahh, family. The best and worst people in anyone’s life” the brunette comments, and Phillip can’t help but scoff.

“It’s been twenty-six years and I haven’t found the ‘best’ in my parents yet” he runs his finger around the rim of his glass, which is soon replaced with another full glass.

“Thank-you erm…” He trails off.

“Anne” she offers, the same bright smile she’d been wearing all evening.

“Anne” he repeats with the first genuine smile he’d worn all day. They stare at each other for a long moment, before Anne lets out a soft chuckle.

“And do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?”

“Phillip” he replies with an even bigger grin, one that causes Anne’s to grow.

“Well Phillip, you better know how to hold your drink, because I don’t wanna have to kick you out” she slightly looks him up and down with a smirk before returning back to the customers she’s clearly more friends with.

“Making friends Anne?” Lettie winks before taking a sip of her drink.

“I don’t like him” W.D mutters under his breath, blocking his mouth with his glass.

“You don’t know him” Anne argues.

“Don’t need to” he mumbles again.

“Alright big bro, don’t flex those muscles yet” she teases as she returns to her job and re-stacks some clean glasses.

“Anyway how was class?” Lettie asks.

“Good thanks. It’s a lot of brain power, but I’m loving it. Did you know the very last person on your mind before you fall asleep is either the reason for your happiness or your pain?” Anne tells her friend and brother, forever spouting out psychology facts. Anne decided to take a psychology class after watching a programme on serial killers, and why they think the way they do. It fascinated her, to the point where she wanted to learn about it full time.

“You know, I don’t know where I’d be without your fun facts” W.D. comments, the sarcasm dripping from his words which earns a glare from his sister.

“You love them really” she pokes her tongue out at him, and before he could answer Charles pops up onto the stool.

“Hey Anne, six shots of your strongest stuff please” he pretends to tip his non-existent hat at her.

“Again Charles? Have you not learnt from every other time you do this? Constantine will win” Anne rolls her eyes, but lines up the six shot glasses and grabs the bottle of tequila.

“Anne I’m gunna prove to you and everyone else in this bar that I will outdrink that man” he points a finger at her to emphasise his point, watching as Anne places the shots on a tray for him to carry.

“Put it on his tab yeah?” He winks as he grabs the tray and walks off.

“Pretty sure he’s gunna hospitalise himself with all that alcohol” the tall brunette comments, watching Charles walk away with the tray in disbelief.

“Even then he won’t admit defeat” Lettie mumbles.

“Well let’s see, he might surprise us” W.D. tries to stick up for the man, but Anne and Lettie just look at each other with raised eyebrows.

“No chance” they say in unison.

On the other end of the bar Phillip took the drink he had in front of him a lot slower, his eyes never leaving Anne’s figure. He had to look down every now and then when the guy across from her kept glaring his way. For a moment he thought he may have been her boyfriend, but the way she kept side-glancing at him with cute smiles suggested otherwise. He couldn’t help but feel entranced every time Anne smiled and laughed with every single person she served. She looked so joyous, and free. His life had been rather dark for a few years now, but seeing her suddenly created a bit of light. She eventually makes her way back over, and Phillip can feel his eyes widen in excitement.

“So are you gunna sit there with a frown all night or are you meeting people?” Anne asks him, cleaning down the side next to him. Even though she’s mocking him, he still can’t resist the smile that grows on his face and the chuckle that leaves his lips.

“No, just me. Although any company you can offer is welcomed” he treads softly, the confidence of alcohol seeping through. And to his delight, she blushes and dips her head.

“I’m working” she stays professional, despite her face growing more red by the second.

“Doesn’t stop you from talking to those guys over there. He your boyfriend?” He thought he would broach the subject, and can’t help but laugh when the brunette’s eyes pop out of her sockets. But then his heart beats faster when she throws her head back with laughter.

“Oh no! He’s my brother, and even if he wasn’t he is not my type”

“Oh really? And what is your type?” Phillip finds himself leaning closer into her, and when she does the same his heart is in his throat.

“Not guys who drink themselves into oblivion on their own on a Thursday night” she whispers almost seductively, before pulling away with a sly smirk on her face.

“Ouch” Phillip puts his hand on his heart to fake being offended.

“I might make an exception though” she shrugs, grabbing multiple glasses with both hands.

“And what’s that?” He asks, and again his heart flutters when she leans closer.

“Let’s just say blue has become my new favourite colour” she bites her lip and looks quickly down at his lips before once again pulling away; pushing herself off the bar with the glasses and turning around to put them in for wash. Phillip beams at the conversation, hoping he’s reading it right and the alcohol isn’t clouding his judgement. Instead he holds his glass to his lips to hide the smug smile on his face from Anne’s brother, who once again was shooting daggers his way.

\--------

One reason why Anne loved working the bar was that it was easy money. Because before she knew it, it was closing time and everyone started pouring out into the street.

“I’m gunna walk Lettie back and I’ll meet you at home. You gunna be ok?” W.D. asks, nodding slightly over Anne’s shoulder to the one customer who hasn’t made a move.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I’ll see you in a bit” she smiles at her brother before hugging Lettie and saying goodnight. She turns around and sees Phillip still sitting where he has been all night.

“It’s time to go home pretty boy” Anne calls over, walking closer to the only person left in the room.

“Home” Phillip scoffs at the word, downing the last of his whiskey.

“I’m sure home’s not so bad. By the way you’re dressed I would say more uptown, a flashy townhouse with modern décor and enough room to fit a zoo?” Anne guesses, taking the seat next to him.

“Pretty much, and that empty space makes you realise how lonely you are in this world sometimes” the ebony haired man squashes the mood instantly.

“Go on then, what happened with your family?” Anne asks, her heart slightly aching for this man’s pain.

“Just my parents, being my parents. All they care about is money and status. I grew up in a world where it was ok to look down your nose at people who are less than you and to buy whatever you fancied just because you could. I’ve never belonged in that world and I’ve been in a constant battle with them for the past four years since I finished school with a literature degree as opposed to the business degree they desired for me to have” Phillip blurts out everything in one, and Anne frowns at his revelation.

“I’m sorry to judge so quick”

“You’re not the first, certainly won’t be the last” he offers her a kind smile, which makes her guilt double.

“Maybe they’re just scared. Scared of the unknown? They’ve probably had this whole life planned out for you, like theirs may have been, and they’re scared for you to go off script?” The brunette offers, and smiles when Phillip lets out a soft chuckle.

“They might even be intimidated by your strength to stand up for what you want and to act on it” she continues, and this time Phillip’s chuckle turns into a full laugh.

“What are you trying to do, reverse psychology?” He asks.

“Well I have been taking a class in psychology, so maybe” she giggles, and Phillip could swear it’s the most beautiful melody to have entered his ears.

“Sounds… Smart” he frowns, not even sure that’s the right word to use. He can feel himself sobering up, and the alcohol definitely was not clouding his vision. Anne is growing more and more beautiful as time went on, and her smile is intoxicating.

“I try to be. I watch a lot of programmes about serial killers, and I was so fascinated I wanted to learn why they think the way they do” she shrugs, not having a more educated response to studying such an academic subject.

“Should I be worried? You’re not watching those programmes to clarify if you could be one?” Phillip jokes.

“Why? Would you be scared to be here all alone with me?” She teases, nudging his shoulder with hers.

“No. Death by beautiful woman wouldn’t be a bad quote on my headstone” Phillip decides, a sure look on his face.

“Add major flirt to that too” Anne smirks, and her brown eyes light up when Phillip flashes a teeth-baring grin. His blue eyes dance with amusement and she will never get bored of them eyes. Ever.

“So your brother seems protective” Phillip changes the subject, wanting to find out everything he could about Anne.

“Yeah he is. We’re very close. It’s mainly just been us for the last few years. We actually have different fathers, and neither stuck around so it was just us and our mum. So W.D. took the role of man of the house. She’s back at home in Louisiana, and W.D. and I moved to New York when I was eighteen, So he’s just looking out for me” she smiles softly, knowing her brother can be overbearing, but he means well.

“It’s good to have family like that. My first word was mama… And I said it to our housekeeper” Phillip comments, laughing softly at the moment when his mother told him about the event; and the look of disgust on her face.

“Bet your mum didn’t like that”

“Absolutely not” he laughs a little harder, feeling somewhat proud of his baby self.

“It’s sad though, that you grew up knowing your housekeeper more than your parents” Anne comments, sympathy evident in her voice.

“I preferred her company to be honest. From a very young age I knew I didn’t like what they were trying to teach me. I grew protective of Cara, the housekeeper, and I would call out my parents every time they spoke to her or the groundskeeper in a cruel way. I just never liked how they lived, so I tried to not be around them as much as possible” Phillip explains, and before Ann’s brain comprehends what she’s doing, she places a tender hand over the top of his and squeezes it in a comforting gesture.

“I hope you feel proud of what you done, of what you’re doing. I could never imagine turning my back on my mum, and if she tried to make me become someone I’m not, I don’t know if I could stand up for myself. It’s very noble, Phillip, and I hope you find happiness” she grins at him, a little voice in the back of her head praying that the happiness could be her. 

They talk for what feels like hours, but Anne’s yawn makes Phillip decide it was time for him to go.

“Let me walk you home” he offers.

“No it’s fine honestly-“ Anne tries to turn it down.

“No no, I’ve kept you here way longer than you should be here so it’s the least I can do”

“Phillip seriously, my place is only-“

“I insist” He stands up and Anne knows he isn’t going to take no for an answer. So she stands up and closes down everything that needs to be closed, locks every lock and turns the lights off; walking out into the crisp New York air and turning around to lock the front doors. Phillip holds his arm out for her to take, and she giggles before linking her arm through his. Phillip went to walk straight ahead, but Anne guides him to the right, turns the corner of the bar and stops in front of the house entrance to the place.

“This is me” she grins, and Phillip’s face is priceless.

“W.D. and I live in the apartment above the bar. I did try to tell you it wouldn’t be necessary for an escort” she bites her lip to hold the laughter in, and all Phillip can do was shake his head.

“Unbelievable” he mutters, but loosened his arm to let Anne slip hers out; immediately feeling cold without the contact.

“Thankyou. For listening. I don’t think I’ve ever had someone actually sit down with me and talk without wanting anything from me. It was… Liberating” Phillip struggles to find the word.

“Anytime. If you ever need it again, you know where to find me” she smiles, her hand freezing on the door after unlocking it.

“And what if you’re not there?” Phillip inquires, hoping to get another way of communicating with the girl he’s determined to have in his life. To his relief, she grins and nods; holding her hand out for his phone. She enters her number and hands it back, their fingers brushing during the exchange.

“Take care Phillip. And you don’t always have to come into the bar for a chat. You can always reach out for other things, maybe to tell me you’re home safe?” She hints.

“Sounds like a plan. Sweet dreams Anne” he smiles one more time before turning on his heel and walking in the distance; stealing a glance back until he was sure she was inside.

Anne walks inside and locks the door behind her, heading up the stairs where W.D. calls out from his room.

“Everything ok?” He asks.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Goodnight” she walks straight into the bathroom and takes off her clothes before jumping in the shower. The warm water is welcomed as she combs her fingers through her hair. But her mind keeps wandering back to Phillip and his sea blue eyes. She got him so wrong, and her heart beats a little faster when she thinks about how sad he seemed when he spoke about his family. In the back of her mind she wonders if they could ever be; he said so himself he grew up in a world where it was ok to look down on anyone who wasn’t as wealthy. Even though he wants nothing to do with that life, does he still have standards? Pushing her thoughts aside, Anne gets out the shower and dries herself off before brushing her teeth and applying her nightly skin cream. She finally changes and walks out into her bedroom, where she all but flops into bed with a smile on her face.

“Bliss” she mutters to herself, snuggling down under her duvet. Just then she notices her phone light up, and when she grabs it and sees an unknown number, she grins from ear to ear.

**“I’m home safe, as promised. I hope we can meet up again soon, maybe chat about something less depressing over dinner? X”** Anne bites her lip as she reads the text three times over, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

_“Glad you’re home safe. As long as food is involved I’m in x”_

**“A girl who loves her food? Do you get anymore perfect? X”**

_“I’m sure you’ll find a flaw soon enough x”_

**“Not possible. I’ll text you tomorrow when I’ve thought of the perfect evening. Sweet dreams Anne x”**

_“And to you Phillip x”_ Anne puts her phone down and muffles a squeal in her pillow. She feels like a teenager again, but she doesn’t care less. She eventually calms down and closes her eyes, entering a peaceful sleep filled with dinner, laughter, and bright blue eyes.


End file.
